


I didn’t know lavender could do that

by Pinetasticapple



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, I blame the witches for this, I tried ok, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Witches, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Freaking witches”<br/>That was the last thing Dean told Sam before falling on his back.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>How Cas manages to help Dean from an aphrodisiac curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t know lavender could do that

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Sex Pollen AU  
> I'm an awful person sorry for the delay.  
> But I haven't tried to write smut in months/years and gods I lost so much practice for it.  
> From this trope list: http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge

“Freaking witches”

That was the last thing Dean told Sam before falling on his back. They had been tracking three witches who were cursing and killing in a small town not far from the bunker. It wasn’t until the fourth night that they finally got to catch up with them and kill two of the strange coven but the third one had threw some kind of powder right into Dean’s face and jumped out of the abandoned building to what it seemed her imminent death.

But now Dean was lying unconscious on the dusty floor with his cheeks flushed and erratic breathing. Sam managed to get a hold of Dean and drag him all the way back to the Impala and to the bunker, where he knew Cas was waiting for them.

The moment Cas heard the sound of just one pair of footsteps he dashed towards the stairs, taking the image in front of him and helping the young Winchester to carry Dean to his room.

“She just threw some hex at him, it was a strange powder” Sam explained once he removed Dean’s boots “and he’s been like that since we left”

Cas was taking a closer look to Dean’s face. His eyes were closed but Cas was able to see some movement behind those eyelids. His skin was getting warmer; even some beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead and nose. It was then that Cas noticed the strange pigmentation around Dean’s nostrils; grabbing some with his index finger, he gave it a small sniff and tentatively licked it off.

“Dean will be fine” Cas finally said “he was just sprayed with a strong aphrodisiac mixture of lavender and orchid pollen” he looked at Dean’s face where some of the powder still lingered on his skin “probably extract of chocolate and basil too”

“So you are saying my brother is unconsciously aroused?”

“Most likely, since there seems to be some chamomile essence mixed that would explain his state of apparent sleep, but if we don’t help his body release the necessary endorphins for him to e—“

“Ok! I get it” Sam cut his friend off, not really wanting to know the solution “I’ll go find something that will help us deal with this in future situations, think you can… take care of uh…”

“Of course Sam, I will help Dean”

Cas made sure to close the door when Sam scrambled out of the room.

Dean’s breath was now quick and irregular, his lips parted as if he was gasping for air, and even if his eyes remained closed, Cas was able to see how his hands were trembling against the sheets of the bed.

The angel made his way towards Dean’s side, his hands making the well-known path to Dean’s plaid shirt, undoing the buttons with ease until it was fully unbuttoned, his fingers lingering on the skin underneath. Dean had forgotten to wear an undershirt it seemed, the skin of his abdomen already warm to the touch.

Cas did feel some guilt as he worked his way towards Dean’s belt. This wasn’t the first time he and Dean shared a bed, or had sex –far from it if Cas had to add- but Dean was currently unconscious, unaware of what his body was doing and Castiel didn’t want Dean to think he had taken advantage of him.

Dean’s belt came off easily, same with the jeans that Cas pulled all the way down to Dean’s feet, leaving his hunter with the short boxers he had decided to wear, restraining his growing erection.

Dean’s neck and shoulders were flushed, showing some of the freckles that adorned his skin. His chest was moving faster with each breath, his pink nipples erect and Cas didn’t hesitate to move a hand closer to Dean’s chest, his skin tingling against the warmth of the hunter.

Dean barely groaned, his hands opening and closing instinctively against the bed. Cas moved his body to rest on top of Dean’s, his sweatpants barely holding around his waist as he took off the loose shirt he was previously wearing. The skin to skin contact was too hot already and Cas had to bite back a moan because Dean was not present for this, or so he thought.

“Ca…Cas” he heard Dean’s voice, above of a whisper, hands finding their way to hold Cas’ bare sides.

“Dean?” Cas looked up in a second, examining Dean’s face. His eyes were open, but the usual sight of green irises was being covered with how big his pupils were.

“Not that… I don’t mind this Cas but” Dean groaned when he felt his skin brushing against Cas’ when he moved closer to his face “what is going on?”

“Your recent encounter with a coven left you sprinkled with an aphrodisiac spell and we need you to release the necessary endorphins for the effect to wear out”

“Witches mojo then” Dean hummed, looking at Castiel’s eyes. He remembered the encounter and that weird, sweet thing tossed at his face. So much for thinking he would never get this scenario to happen.

“So you are saying…” Dean looked at the chapped lips that belonged to Cas “we fuck or I die?”

“Well you could handle it on your own with the right ministration but I highly doubt that would be your prefe—“

Dean cut him off by pressing their lips together in a needy and hungry kiss. He felt his skin burning up and his fingers itching just to get more of Cas. He really didn’t feel his brain working at it’s usual, a wild, even primitive feeling overtaking his actions as he just thought he wanted _more._

Cas responded eagerly to Dean’s kiss, nibbling and licking until he was sure Dean’s lips were flushed and swollen, then he pulled away.

But when Dean was about to lunge forward for another kiss, Cas moved towards Dean’s neck, kissing his way down from his jaw, tracing the line of his jugular vein with his tongue. He felt Dean’s muscles working below him, a hand suddenly gripping to his waist and the friction of Dean’s groin against his thigh.

The angel moved his mouth lower, bypassing the tattoo on Dean’s chest and kissing all the way towards his navel. His hands were already pulling down Dean’s underwear while his mouth kept kissing and nibbling on Dean’s skin, feeling the prickle of the hair trail that adorned Dean’s lower abdomen.

“Cas…” Dean groaned, his skin prickling in anticipation with his now free erection. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Cas’ ministrations on him but right then, right now, his body was almost carving up for release that he knew was filling up in his pelvis.

“I did say you could have done this on your own” Cas mouthed and Dean couldn’t help the almost growl that escaped his mouth when Cas traced a line with his tongue all the way up Dean’s cock.

Cas didn’t bother to tease Dean this time, his tongue working around the head, careful not to scratch with his teeth as he made his way down to the base, his tongue one caressing the now noticeable vein on a side of Dean’s cock.

“Cas” Dean was breathing even harder, feeling hot all over. He was about to sit up, drag Cas close to him and get him properly naked when he felt warm hands rubbing his perineum and he threw his head back in the pillow, moaning even louder.

The angel couldn’t help the satisfaction in the smirk he had now. Dean was close, he knew that much. He moved his fingers with ease as his other hand massaged and rubbed Dean’s shaft.

Dean let out a loud moan, finally feeling how his body gave up and released his orgasm.

Cas pulled away and Dean almost groaned when he saw the line of saliva mixed with his own fluids slipping from Cas’ mouth.

“Freaking witches man” Dean panted, letting Cas to help him carry his now exhausted body for a good and long bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Go on say it, I need to write more nsfw fanfics.  
> I try! I seriously try!


End file.
